Amor ou atração?
by Alectus
Summary: Bella se vê perdida entre o amor e a luxúria... Ela quer ambos, mas tem medo de ficar sem nenhum. Classificado M por motivos justos.
1. Chapter 1

A história alternará entre os pontos de vista de Bella, Jacob e Edward. Focarei-me mais no triângulo amoroso, nos pensamentos, sentimentos e ações do que no background dos personagens, sendo que, estejam avisados, a fanfic é classificada M com motivos, ok? ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Swan<strong>

Era tarde da noite, eu estava arrasada. A chuva lá fora estava tão pesada quanto as lágrimas que escorriam no meu rosto. Eu estava triste, desolada, mas, mais do que isso, estava com raiva. Aquele cafajeste do Mike tinha me traído com a vadia da Jéssica e eu, idiota, só tinha os pego no flagra há poucos minutos, se amassando num beco perto de uma festa que eu tinha dito que não ia.

Dirigi sem rumo, chorando mais do que se era saudável. Quando parei o carro, notei que não estava tão sem rumo assim. Algo tinha me guiado para uma casa simples e reconfortante que eu muito bem conhecia... meu porto seguro... Jacob.

Jacob Black era aquele amigo de infância fofo que me dava selinho para agradar os nossos pais e, depois de termos nos separado e nos reencontrado depois de anos, na adolescência, ele foi aquele ombro amigo em que eu chorava quando precisava, aquela mão que eu apertava quando assistia filmes de terror, aquele abraço me passava segurança. Alto, moreno e forte, sempre foi muito paquerado e muito paquerador de meninas, mas ele sempre largou qualquer uma delas pra ficar comigo naquelas festas horríveis onde algum homem me dispensava e eu precisava me reerguer. Entre beijos e abraços, ele sempre foi o melhor amigo que eu poderia pedir... e às vezes mais do que isso...

Desci do carro e bati na porta algumas vezes. Toquei a campainha. Alguns segundos depois ele apareceu com o cabelo bagunçado e com cara de sono. Só de bermuda, seus músculos perfeitamente definidos estavam completamente expostos... Ele franziu a testa ao me ver com o rosto todo molhado, mas, naquele momento, o motivo da minha aparição lá mostrou-se mais do que claro: eu queria ele, eu _precisava_ dele... de um jeito que nunca tinha precisado antes.

-Bell- ele começou a dizer, mas interrompi-o com um beijo, jogando-me em seu pescoço e fechando a porta atrás de mim com um chute.

Pego de surpresa, ele demorou alguns instantes para reagir, mas, garanhão como era, não cessou o beijo para fazer perguntas nem deixou de me abraçar e me puxar para perto. Desesperada para tirar Mike da cabeça, pedi passagem com a língua e logo o ritmo dos beijos aumentou drasticamente, ficando profundo e fervoroso.

Jacob me virou e me encostou na parede. Eu dei uma leve apertada em seu braço quente e ele desceu a mão pela minha bunda, apertando minha coxa e levantando minha perna para envolê-lo. Puxei-o ainda mais perto, colando nossos corpos, e ele gemeu em minha boca, fazendo movimentos ainda mais urgentes com a língua. Pude sentí-lo começar a endurecer sob a bermuda, o que também me fez gemer... Achei que não seria tão fácil assim colocá-lo no humor aparecendo do nada e sem dar explicações, mas, pelo jeito, Jacob Black sempre estava pronto.

Ele levantou meu vestido e apalpou novamente minha bunda, agora mais demoradamente. Seus lábios deixaram os meus e passaram a beijar e sugar meu pescoço, dando-me arrepios. Seu corpo, extremamente quente, me fazia questionar como ele seria na cama... Eu mexi os quadris impulsivamente e ele gemeu novamente em meu pescoço, mexendo-se também em resposta... Ele estava ficando cada vez mais excitado. Suas carícias seguiam o ritmo fervoso, uma mão em minha bunda e a outra puxando a alça do vestido.

Por um momento, ele se separou de mim para que vestido caísse no chão. Por causa do vestido, eu estava sem sutiã, só de calcinha. Seus olhos percorreram todo o meu corpo com uma certa fixação. Aproveitei para encarar seu peito ofegante e sua bermuda, já com um volume muito aparente... Jake não era fã de cuecas.

-Você é linda... - disse ele, antes de voltar a me beijar intensamente.

Ele me levantou pela bunda e eu o envolvi, desta vez com as duas pernas. Eu gemi ao sentir o membro dele, rígido, por entre as nossas últimas peças de roupa... eu já estava mais do que úmida, naquele momento.

Em um movimento já mais urgente do que romântico, Jacob passou a beijar um de meus peitos, enquanto uma de suas mãos tornou a subir para apalpar o outro. Meus mamílos, totalmente enrijecidos, eram lambidos, sugados e acariciados de maneira que eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Segurei sua cabeça e comecei a brincar com seus cabelos.

Então ele tornou a me beijar loucamente e, sem se afastar um milímetro de mim, carregou-me até seu quarto.

Chutei os sapatos quando ele me deitou em sua cama. O cheiro dele estava impregnado naquele lugar... másculo, com um fundo do perfume amadeirado que ele sempre usava.

Ele apalpou mais um pouco os meus seios e movimentou os quadris. O roçar do membro dele entre minhas pernas estava me enlouquecendo... eu mal podia esperar. Colocando minha mão entre nós, rapidamente abri a bermuda dele e agarrei-o.

Ele era grande, grosso... e estava incrivelmente duro. Gemendo em aprovação, senti sua a cabeça um pouco e logo comecei a esfregar toda sua extensão. Com pressa, não demorei muito para aumentar o ritmo. Eu devia estar fazendo certo, porque ele deixou minha boca e passou a lamber meu pescoço e a região atrás de minha orelha, gemendo bastante em meu ouvido.

Seu braço estava um pouco contraído, sua língua, bastante urgente, seu peito extremamente ardente, em total contato com os meus seios e, sob meus dedos, eu sentia-o pulsar em desejo. Sua mão desceu sem delongas, adentrando minha calcinha. Ele grunhiu mais forte quanto sentiu minha umidade, acariciando meus lábio externos, então os internos... e finalmente colocando dois dedos em mim.

Ele passou a me bombear no mesmo ritmo que eu o bombeava, trazendo ondas de calor que me consumiam. Algum momento depois, seus dedos saíram de mim para massagearem meu clitoris, eletrizando-me. Ele fez movimentos circulares, variando velocidade e intensidade...

Quando senti o orgasmo se aproximando, ele deixou meu clitoris, o que me fez soltar sons de protesto. Rapidamente, no entanto, senti 3 dedos longos e grossos me adentrarem, curvando-se ao chegar ao fundo. Gemi em aprovação...

O calor foi aumentando, a velocidade de nossos moviementos crescia exponencialmente, acompanhada de grunhidos de prazer. Jacob estendeu o polegar para alcançar meu clitoris e, céus, como aquilo era magnífico... Três dedos me penetravam sem piedade, indo e voltando em ritmo frenético, enquanto meu clitoris era simultaneamente estimulado... aquele era um homem que sabia como satisfazer uma mulher.

Eu esfregava-o com igual urgência, ocasionalmente brincava com sua cabeça e sentia o pré-gozo... Ele estava quente, pulsante... e duro. Abri a boca uma, duas, três vezes, buscando por ar... Arqueei minhas costas e abracei-o com minha mão livre quando seus dedos me levaram ao paraíso... _aquilo_ era um orgasmo de verdade.

Implorando por ar, continuei a masturbá-lo, mas ele logo segurou minha mão.

-Preciso de você... - implorei, arfando - dentro de mim... agora.

Ele se afastou um pouco de mim para me encarar. Seus olhos estavam um pouco arregalados, completamente escuros... transbordando desejo. Ele também estava um pouco ofegante.

-Bella... tem certeza?

Ele não precisou elaborar. Eu sabia que, apesar de extremamente excitado, ele ainda se preocupava comigo, afinal, eu tinha aparecido lá aos prantos.

-Jake... _agora_.

Imediatamente, ele se livrou de minha calcinha e de sua bermuda. Segundos que pareceram uma eternidade foram necessários para ele alcançar a cômoda, abrir o pacote de camisinha e vesti-la. Logo depois, ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e eu o enlacei, puxando-o para mim bruscamente.

Ele era _grande_... e extremamente quente dentro de mim. Abri a boca em busca de ar e ele esperou-me pacientemente. Eu já tinha dormido com outros caras, mas nenhum do tamanho dele... Logo que me adaptei, puxei-o para um beijo leve e ele movimentou-se lentamente dentro de mim.

Segurei seus braços torneados quando ele aumentou um pouco o ritmo. Nossas línguas retomaram a dança intensa de momentos antes e ele gradualmente acompanhou com seus movimentos pélvicos. A cada estocada, um tsunami de prazer me colocava mais próxima do limite... Ele saía vagarosamente e entrava com força, então passava a várias investidas rápidas, depois tornava a me penetrar até o fundo, enlouquecendo-me. Ele brincava com meus seios e com minha língua, ele me aquecia por dentro, ele me preenchia como nenhum outro homem foi capaz e, quando eu me aproximava do ápice, ele desacelerava, arrancando protestos de mim.

Entre gemidos e grunhidos, Jake me possuía de maneira calorosa. Suas mãos passaram a segurar minha bunda e, cessando os beijos, ele passou a me penetrar extremamente rápido, fundo e forte. Mordi o lábio por um segundo, mas desisti de segurar os gemidos quando ele começou a novamente estimular meu clítoris com os dedos. Em pouquíssimo tempo, cheguei a um orgasmo mais intenso e duradouro do que achava ser possível. No meio de meio clímax, senti Jacob ejacular dentro da camisinha.

Enquanto nos recuperávamos, Jake continuou a beijar meu corpo lentamente... meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus seios. Só depois de algum tempo ele saiu de mim e foi ao banheiro se desfazer da camisinha. Durante todo seu percurso, fiquei observando seu corpo escultural. Quando retornou, ele me abraçou em conchinha e beijou meu pescoço, levemente acariciando meus seios no processo.

-Você é incrível - sussurrei, brincando com seus cabelos.

-Você não viu nada.

Eu ri do convencimento dele, divertida.

-Seu metido.

-Bom de cama, você quer dizer.

Eu ri mais uma vez, mas não neguei.

-Vai me contar agora por que daquelas lágrimas?

-Jake... - eu me virei um pouco em sua direção, encarando-o e beijando-o de leve. - Eu vim até aqui justamente para esquecer o por quê...

Ele acariciou meu rosto por um tempo, estudando-me com os olhos, como se estivesse decidindo entre insistir ou deixar quieto, então beijou-me mais demoradamente.

-Eu te amo e estarei sempre aqui - disse ele, em um sussurro.

-Eu sei - eu sorri.

-Quer tomar um banho?

-Amanhã... agora eu só quero dormir...

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, puxou um lençol e tornou a me abraçar por trás. E, antes de cair no completo sono, sorri ao pensar que o meu ombro amigo não era só um ombro...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob Black**

Acordei com uma sensação estranha, uma mistura de felicidade, satisfação e tristeza pós-ápice de emoções... Ah, aquele sonho... Eu ainda podia sentir aquela pele lisa como veludo, aqueles lábios fervorosos, aquelas mãos firmes e decididas em me enlouquecer... Ainda podia senti-la em meus braços, deitada em minha cama, suas costas perfeitamente encaixadas em meu peito, minha mão roçando na base de seus seios, massageando, subindo até capturá-los em um aperto suave, então percorrendo de leve seus mamilos... Ainda sentia meu membro ereto encostando na parte inferior de suas costas... Parecia tão real... Relutantemente, abri os olhos.

_Merda_, pensei. Levantei-me da cama, cuidadosamente movendo o corpo de Bella, deixndo-a deitada de costas, ainda dormindo. Suspirei. Não tinha sido um sonho... Lembrei-me de ela parada em minha porta, lembrei-me das lágrimas em seu rosto... Lembrei-me de como a minha preocupação fora consumida pelo desejo meu e dela.

Por toda a minha vida, Bella tinha sido minha melhor amiga. Tinha sido minha paixão de infância, mas, com o passar do tempo, tornou-se pura e simplesmente minha amiga, única, inseparável e mais íntima do que qualquer pessoa conhecida, a _minha_ Bella. Quase uma irmã para mim... _quase_ porque eu não era cego nem burro. Bella não era uma supermodelo, mas era sim muito bonita, linda de seu modo, sem esforço, natural... Seus seios não eram fartos, mas ela tinha olhos cheios de vida, uma risada marcante, uma cintura definida e pernas maravilhosas. Adicione a isto esperteza e carisma e você entenderá por que eu tinha sim uma quedinha por ela. Embora nossa relação fosse declaradamente apenas de eterna amizade, havia algo que nos aproximava além disso, uma atração mútua que surgia sempre que ela estava solteira e desempedida. Em momentos específicos, é óbvio que eu a desejei loucamente, mas, respeitando nossa relação, eu nunca tinha tentado nada além de alguns beijos e amassos... até ontem.

A verdade é que eu era um canalha incapaz de me comprometer em uma relação amorosa... Observando-a dormir tudo em que eu pensava era em como ela era linda daquele jeito, completamente nua em minha cama, sua boca entreaberta soltando sons que eu me perguntava se eram gemidos, se ela estava sonhando comigo... Eu sabia que teria de arrancar uma explicação daquelas lágrimas assim que ela acordasse, que provavelmente envolviam o traste do namorado dela, mas eu, Jacob Black, um cachorro imprestável como eu era, só conseguia pensar naquele corpo maravilhoso, em como tinha sido bom tê-lo me envolvendo. Tudo o que se passava pela minha mente era em como eu queria fazer com que aquela experiência fosse inesquecível pra ela, como eu queria ter outras oportunidades... Eu queria fazê-la acordar no paraíso, o que me fez sorrir maliciosamente.

Posicionei-me ao lado da minha Bella adormecida e, muito levemente, acariciei seu rosto. Percorri sua bochecha, então seus lábios, depois desci para seu pescoço, para o todo se um de seus seios... Passei pelo seu mamilo no mais sutil dos toques, quase sem encostar. Tornei a descer pela sua barriga, seu umbigo, explorando seu corpo lateralmente pela suas coxas, seu joelho... Minhas duas mãos chegaram a seus pés e fizeram uma massagem, meus olhos fixos no rosto de Bella, que, ainda dormindo, ocasionalmente suspirava.

Mais confiante de que ela não acordaria, comecei a acariciá-la com minhas mãos inteiras, movimentos lentos, mas com alguma pressão. Tornei a apalpar aqueles peitos macios, alternando movimentos circulares com a palma da mão com apertadas inicialmente breves, mas que progressivamente iam ficando mais acentuadas. Em questão de segundos, senti seus mamilos endurecerem, fazendo-me lamber meus lábios em excitação. Vagarosamente, lambi um de seus seios, ouvindo um gemido em resposta... Enquanto minha língua trabalhava em um lado, minha mão massageava o outro. Eu podia sentir o calor corporal de Bella crescendo, os batimentos acelerando passo a passo...

Passado algum tempo ouvindo aqueles sons provocadores que saíam de Bella enquanto eu tomava seus seios com minha boca e minha mão, decidi que era hora de seguir em frente. Comecei a massagear a parte interna das coxas delas, suas pernas abrindo-se meio que instintivamente. Ah, aquilo me fez salivar, sabendo da necessidade que ela tinha de mim mesmo dormindo...

Passei um dedo em seus lábio internos e, para minha grande satisfação, ela já estava bastante úmida. Percorri uma vez seu centro, capturando um pouco dessa umidade, então, morto de excitação, acariciei meu próprio membro algumas vezes. Minha outra mão acariciou seus lábios internos, chegando ao clítoris. Alguns movimentos circulares e eu ouvi mais gemidos de Bella, enlouquecendo-me ainda mais. Enfiei metade de dois dedos na vagina com bastante cuidado, sempre olhando para o rosto de Bella. Um suspiro e uma abertura maior de sua boca foram aprovação suficientes para mim.

Enfiei meus dedos até o fundo, então, muito vagarosamente, retirei-os, repetindo os movimentos inúmeras vezes. Com a outra mão, eu me masturbava ao lado de Bella no mesmo ritmo, ocasionalmente massageando minhas bolas ou minha cabeça... Para cima e para baixo, pra dentro, então pra fora... Meus dedos se curvavam dentro daquele corpo delicioso e eu comecei a notar pequenos movimentos do corpo sonolento de Bella.

Decidi que a prioridade seria ela, então, soltei meu pênis e usei essa mão para me apoiar na cama, dando-me a chance de beijar o clítoris. Minha língua fazia movimentos verticais, lateral, então circulares... Apertava o clítoris, então fazia movimentos vibratórios, sempre acompanhados de meus dedos, que bombeavam Bella por dentro. Quando comecei a sentir vibrações pelo corpo de Bella, adicionei um terceiro dedo, fazendo-a gemer mais rápido.

-Jake...

Sem deixar de lambê-la e bombeá-la, encontrei seus olhos, agora bem abertos, escuros em desejo. Excitado, aumentei a velocidade, estimulando-a de maneira fervorosa. Sons de penetração e gemidos de prazer ecoavam em meu quarto.

-Jake... Ah, AHHH!

Eu continuei a estimulá-la logo após o ápice e, para meu deleite, ela teve um segundo orgasmo.

Lambi meus dedos e apoiei meu queixo imediatamente abaixo dos seios de Bella, nunca deixando seus olhos. Meu olhar fixo se manteve enquanto ela se recuperava do orgasmo e eu de minha exploração. Por mais de um minuto, nada foi dito, tudo o que ouvi foi o coração e a respiração de Bella tentando se acalmar. O tempo em nada diminuiu a _minha_ excitação, no entanto, ainda bastante aparente em meu pênis que, completamente ereto, por pouco não roçava nas pernas de Bella... Eu, no entanto, apenas fiquei sorrindo em cima dela, deslumbrado por aquela expressão radiante pos-orgasmo dela.

Subi para beijar aqueles lábios macios. Em minha escalada desajeitada, a cabeça de meu pênis roçou na parte interna das coxas de Bella, fazendo nós dois gemermos. Não fazendo a mínima questão de terminar o contato, beijei-a capturando seu lábio inferior, enquanto ela se apoderava de meu superior. Ela entreabriu a boca e rapidamente eu a dominei com minha língua, fazendo-a soltar um suave gemido de aprovação.

Bella passou a apertar meus braços, a acariciar meu peito com suas mãos delicadas, então puxou-se mais pra perto, causando fricção agora da cabeça de meu pau em sua barriga. Grunhi em sua boca, apalpando sua bunda logo em seguida. Bella começou a me empurrar e em instantes nós invertemos posições, ela agora em cima de mim, seus lábios nunca longe dos meus, sua língua nunca desgrudada da minha... até que ela parou de me beijar.

-Minha vez - disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Suspirei em expectativa.

Bella se afastou um pouco, então segurou meu pênis, duro como pedra, pulsante em desejo, esfregou-o uma, duas vezes... três... Ao contrário de muitos caras por aí, eu não tinha vergonha de me expressar na cama, não tinha medo de suspirar, gemer, grunhir. Bella podia ouvir tudo aquilo de mim.

Ela então ergueu-se um pouco e, em um movimento fluido, sentou-se em cima de mim, meu pênis adentrando-a sem perdão. Eu tive a mesma sensação da noite passada, ah, como ela era apertada... Bella moveu-se em mim sem pudor algum, aumentando a velocidade sem delongas, afinal, já estávamos mais do que excitados.

Segurei sua cintura, ajudando-a a cavalgar em meu pau, enchendo-me de prazer. Não demorou muito até que chegássemos ao orgasmo junto...

Saindo de mim, Bella abraçou-me, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito enquanto nós dois implorávamos por ar.

-Eu te amo, Jake - disse ela, em quase um sussurro. Eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram sinceras, mas também sabia que elas tinham um significado único para nós, mais relacionada a uma amizade bastante íntima e intensa do que a um casal romântico.

-Também te amo, Bells - murmurei em resposta, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e massageando suas costas. - Mas você ainda me deve uma explicação.

Ouvi seu longo suspiro em meu peito e sua mão apertou meu braço.

-Encontrei o Mike e a Jéssica se pegando.

-Eu vou acabar com ele. - Eu desconfiava algo do tipo, afinal, ela não viria correndo em meus braços se estivesse tudo bem entre ela e o Mike, mas isso não me impediu de ter raiva. Abracei-a em proteção.

-Não precisa, Jake, eu já chorei o que devia... e eu tenho você - ela passou a me encarar, um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

-Sempre.

-Então venha tomar um banho comigo.

E eu fui. Depois daquela nossa jornada, eu já estava completamente relaxado e tudo o que queria era era aproveitar o momento com Bella, mas, assim que comecei a passar sabonete nos seios dela - e ela provocativamente começou a passar sabonete em minhas bolas - comecei a sentir reações de partes do meu corpo que eram dominantes sobre mim. Com um sorriso, Bella encheu a mão de sabonete e começou a espalhá-lo pela base do meu pênis semi-ereto, vagarosamente subindo e espalhando por toda extensão. Quando ela chegou na cabeça e brincou um pouco com a minha pele, eu já estava completamente duro.

-Já está pronto para outra? - disse ela, rindo.

-Linda, eu sempre estou pronto - respondi com um sorriso, capturando seu rosto para um beijo longo de língua. Provocativamente, eu estiquei minha língua o máximo que pude e, devolvendo a provocação, ela sugou forte. Gemi alto.

A água quente caía sobre nós enquanto Bella me estimulava e, embora eu achasse que devia conversar mais com ela e agir menos sexualmente, a cabeça de meu pau falava mais alto... sempre falava.

-Acho que já está suficientemente limpo - disse Bella, quebrando o beijo e largando meu membro. Soltei sons de protesto.

Comecei a ensaboar entre as pernas de Bella e logo meus dedos seguiram até seu clítoris. Assim que ela percebeu que meu trabalho de limpeza estava completo, no entanto, ela afatou minha mão.

Para minha surpresa, Bella desceu até ficar de joelhos e, antes que a minha imaginação pudesse aflorar, ela lambeu a cabeça de meu pênis. Suas mãos contornavam minhas bolas, apertando de leve de vez em quando, enquanto sua língua trabalhava em minha cabeça... Ah, como aquilo era bom... Sua mão agarrou meu pênis, esfregando-o por toda sua extensão... sua boca sugando e lambendo minha cabeça... seus olhos ocasionalmente encarando-o cheios de luxúria...

Olhei para cima, imerso em prazer, então fechei os olhos... minha respiração mais pesada, minhas mãos instintivamente puxando a cabeça de Bella para mais perto. Sons de água do chuveiro caindo eram misturados com barulhos de sucção, de fricção e do bater das mãos de Bella com minhas bolas, acompanhados da minha respiração instável e de meus gemidos cada vez mais audíveis. Os sons foram ficando mais constantes, tive de me apoiar na parede para manter-me em pé, pulsando em calor.

-Bella, eu... eu vou...

Ela não me soltou. Ao invés disso, manteve os olhos fixos nos meus, as mãos se movimentando extremamente rápido, a língua em movimentos mais fortes, intensos. Explodi em questão de instantes, meu sêmem jorrando até a garganta de Bella. Ela engoliu, eu gemi uma última vez, em deleite.

Ajudei-a se levantar, encostando-a na parede e descendo a mão para sua vagina. Ela me parou novamente.

-Melhor não, Jake, senão nós nunca vamos sair daqui.

-Eu poderia ficar aqui com você o dia todo, todos os dias - murmurei em seu ouvido, minhas mãos apalpando sua bunda e levantando-a, fazendo suas pernas abraçarem minha cintura. Meu pau, agora mole, encostava em seu ventre. Ela gemeu baixo, enlaçando meu pescoco. - Me dê mais alguns segundos e eu fico pronto pra entrar em você.

Ela riu, uma risada quase que cantada, baixa, mas bastante divertida.

-Eu sei que fica... mas falo sério, Jake, não posso ficar aqui pra sempre. Além disso, você já me fez feliz o suficiente desde ontem.

Ela me soltou e tornou a ficar em pé, afastando-me um pouco. Relutantemente, terminamos nosso banho propriamente dito.

A única peça de roupa que coloquei foi a bermuda, pois, pra ficar em casa, nada mais me era necessário. Fiquei apenas observando Bella se vestir e secar o cabelo. Ela riu.

-Eu nunca mais vou conseguir vir até a sua casa e pensar em qualquer coisa a não ser em como você está sem cueca e sempre pronto pra uma...

Foi a minha vez de rir. Fui até ela e a abracei por trás enquanto ela se olhava no espelho.

-Bella, você sabe que pode me ter sempre que quiser, a hora que quiser, _onde_ quiser... é só dizer - sussurrei em seu ouvido, apanhando um de seus seios. Ela riu mais uma vez.

-Se você não fosse tão canalha eu viria morar aqui com você, Jake.

-Se eu não fosse tão canalha _eu_ casaria com você e nós ficaríamos o dia todo se enroscando... na cama, no chuveiro, no sofá, na mesa de jantar, _durante_ a janta...

Eu a virei, encostando-a no espelho, e comecei a devorá-la em beijos, minhas mãos rapidamente percorrendo as laterais do corpo de Bella. Por mais alguns minutos, ficamos apenas nos beijando, perdidos no momento. Então ela foi diminuindo a intensidade dos beijos e logo se desvencilhou de mim.

-Me leva até a porta? - perguntou ela, fazendo-me franzir a testa.

-Não vai ficar nem pro café?

Ela riu novamente, um riso curto, mas gostoso de ouvir.

-Se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui, Jake, não saio nunca mais.

Naquele momento, eu realmente não queria que ela saísse nunca mais, mas, sabendo que poderia me arrepender depois se dissesse algo, apenas levei-a até a porta.

-Vai na festa da Alice semana que vem? - perguntei, minha mão já relutantemente na maçaneta.

-Vou sim.

-Posso te pegar de moto?

-Não - disse ela, sorrindo. - Nós dois sabemos que isso não funciona. Você sempre acaba se enroscando com alguma menina e eu tenho que me virar pra achar uma carona pra voltar.

-Você sabe, Bella, que essa _menina_ podia muito bem ser você...

Ela sorriu e eu abri a porta para ela.

-Eu vou com a Rose.

Bella aproximou-se de mim e me deu um beijo suave, mas extremamente demorado, fazendo-me lembrar de como a nossa ligação era intensa, e, como num passe de mágica, sumiu pela porta, fechando-a.

Encostei na porta, pensativo, delirante. Aquilo era surreal, eu estava completamente entregue à _minha_ Bella, sentindo uma atração magnética, um fogo interminável... Pousei a mão na parte frontal da minha bermuda, sabendo que passaria o resto do dia me tocando pensando nela... Mas de alguma forma, eu entendia aquilo tudo como uma extensão da nossa amizade, mais uma camada de intensidade que tínhamos criado, algo só nosso. Aquilo me animava de todas os jeitos possíveis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Swan**

A última semana da minha vida tinha sido inacreditável... Afoguei minhas mágoas da traição de Mike nos braços - e que braços - de Jacob, meu melhor amigo e, atualmente, o homem que com que eu tenho mais fantasias sexuais em todo o mundo. Era estranho, eu só tinha dormido com ex-namorados até então, só tinha tido qualquer tipo de pensamento caloroso com aqueles que eu pensava em manter um relacionamento sério... e, no entanto, cá estava eu, louca por Jacob, querendo tê-lo em todos os momentos, sem ter a mínima esperança de um relacionamento sério. Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar eram naqueles braços fortes, naquele abdômen perfeito, naquela pele perfeitamente morena, naqueles cabelos curtos e bagunçados...

Durante esta última semana, eu me toquei mais vezes pensando nele do que todo o resto da minha vida, visto que era algo do qual eu não sentia necessidade antes. Depois daquela primeira noite, todos os dias eu tive de me encontrar com Jake, geralmente ele me dava carona na volta da faculdade e acabávamos indo ou para a minha casa ou para a dele... Certa vez, ele dormiu em casa e, no dia seguinte, eu matei todas as aulas do período da manhã... Houve uma certa vez que ele me emboscou nos corredores da faculdade e me arrastou para um banheiro feminino no último subsolo do prédio da Engenharia Mecânica, que, segundo ele, sempre estava vazio... Enfim, eu tinha enlouquecido por ele nessa última semana.

E então chegou hoje, dia de festa na casa da Alice. Alice era a mais popular das minhas amigas, sempre alegre e extrovertida, era dona de um casarão um pouco afastado da cidade, o que era perfeito para as maiores festas universitárias. Jake estaria lá... mas eu faria o máximo para não grudar nele. A verdade é que eu precisava conhecer uns caras novos, porque a vida não é feita só de prazeres e eu sabia que jamais namoraria Jacob Black.

A festa ia começar nas primeiras horas da noite, mas com acesso à piscina, o que tornava tudo mais casual. Coloquei um biquini bonito e, por cima, apenas uma bata e um shorts curto. Rosalie veio me pegar de carro e fomos juntas para a festa.

-Meninas, que bom que vocês vieram!

Na maior animação, Alice veio nos comprimentar, deixando dois homens maravilhosos conversando sem ela. Após uma pequena conversa de boas-vindas, Rosalie gesticulou em direção aos rapazes:

-E então, qual deles é o Jasper?

Jasper era o novo _affair_ de Alice, por assim dizer. Eu olhei para os rapazes. Um deles era alto, loiro de olhos claros, o cabelo bem baixo, estilo militar; o outro era um pouco mais baixo, maxilar largo, cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos penetrantes, surrealmente dourados... eram dois dos caras mais bonitos que eu me lembrava de ter visto pessoalmente.

-Jasper é o loiro, um amor de pessoa, vocês vão ver. O outro é o meu primo Edward, ele se transferiu pra cá esse semestre, está morando comigo agora. Vem, eu apresento vocês.

Jasper foi cordial, mas parecia um pouco mais fechado, rindo, mas raramente contando uma história própria, sempre abraçado com Alice. A falta de palavras dele contrastava com as intermináveis palavras de Alice, o que me fez sorrir ao pensar em como eles pareciam se completar nesse sentido. Edward foi mais participativo, encantador logo de início, comprimentando-nos com um sorriso simpático, sempre completando os relatos de Alice sobre a organização da festa e mostrando-se interessado nas histórias que eu e Rosalie tínhamos para contar, aqueles olhos radiantes sempre fixos em quem estava falando, penetrantes, atenciosos até demais. Às vezes eu tinha que desviar o olhar para não demonstrar constrangimento.

Rosalie, mais arrumada do que qualquer um de nós para aquela festa completamente casual, não fez esforço nenhum para esconder o interesse em Edward. Olhava-o mais do que precisava, interrompia assuntos paralelos com perguntas sobre e para ele, querendo saber quando tinha chegado na cidade, o que estava achando, se já tinha conhecido alguém... Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos várias vezes de maneira divertida, tendo sacado desde o começo onde Rosalie queria chegar. Sempre educado e atencioso, Edward respondia às perguntas de maneira apropriada, mas não parecia corresponder ao interesse de Rosalie... Não sei ao certo, mas parecia que era sempre ele que se virava para os outros e mudava o assunto, como se estivesse sendo educado com Rose, mas não mais do que isso.

Alice nunca era mão-de-vaca nas festas. De uma família claramente milionária, ela servia desde cerveja dos mais variados tipos até vinhos, whiskys e tequila à vontade. Jasper gentilmente nos serviu e eu de início recusei, pois sabia que eu que teria de dirigir o carro de Rosalie na volta... Mas Alice insistiu que eu tomasse uma taça de vinho, afinal, não sairia da festa tão cedo e, até lá, o álcool já teria sumido do meu corpo.

Ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, até que Alice e Jasper foram das atenção aos outros convidados. Acho que Rosalie percebeu que Edward não estava muito interessado nela e começou a olhar para os lados, enquanto conversávamos. De repente, ela se vira e diz:

-Vou entrar na piscina.

De início, estranhei, afinal, ela tinha me dito que não entraria na água pra depois ficar a festa inteira molhada, mas logo avistei um cara enorme mergulhando, seus cabelos negros e curtos levemente enrolados, músculos mais do que torneados... Claramente o tipo da minha amiga, o que me fez sorrir.

E foi assim que eu e Edward fomos deixados sozinhos, sem saber exatamente sobre o que conversar, copos vazios em mãos.

-Então quer dizer que a minha prima _realmente_ sabe como dar uma boa festa - disse ele, voltando a me olhar com aqueles olhos penetrantes.

-Ah, isso ela sabe. Não sou lá grande fã de festas, mas as da Alice não tem como recusar...

-Eu quase vim aqui uma vez.

-Sério? E por que não veio?

-Eu estava namorando e, bom, ela não quis vir.

-Ah - murmurei, meio que lamentando a chance de não tê-lo conhecido antes. - Quer dizer que desta vez você veio para aproveitar a vida de solteiro?

Ele riu, encarando-me de um jeito que eu pensei se minha frase tinha soado oferecida demais.

-Eu não sou desse tipo. É claro que gosto de uma festa de vez em quando e que, morando aqui, eu com certeza vou sair mais, mas, sei lá... Digamos que eu precise estar muito interessado em alguém para sair "aproveitando a vida de solteiro".

Ai. Eu tomei aquilo como uma rejeição descarada.

-Você por acaso aproveita?

Não pude evitar um sorriso ao pensar que ele estava querendo saber _se_ eu estava solteira, apesar da rejeição anterior dele. Meus olhos percorreram a piscina por um momento, encontrando os de Jacob por um segundo. Ele sorriu para mim, mas eu logo voltei a encarar Edward.

-Mais ou menos... Eu estava namorando um babaca lá e eu terminei recentemente. Então digamos que eu não tenha tido muito tempo para "aproveitar a vida de solteira" - eu ri de meu próprio uso da expressão - mas que eu esteja gostando da novidade.

-Bom saber - murmurou ele, quase que imperceptivelmente, deixando-me ponderar se era só a minha imaginação. - Quer mais alguma bebida? Vou pegar para mim.

-Ah, agora não, obrigada, talvez mais tarde... Eu preciso estar sóbria quando for dirigir.

Ele sorriu gentilmente e sumiu para mesa de bebidas, que provavelmente teria uma looonga fila.

Antes que me desse conta, Jacob já estava ao meu lado. Seu corpo provocativamente molhado da piscina, um copo enorme de cerveja em sua mão.

-Já encontrou um mauricinho então, Bells?

-Você tem uma mania de diminuir qualquer cara que eu...

-Ah, então você _está_ interessada - constatou ele, sorrindo. Eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu acabei de conhecê-lo, Jake. Ele é primo da Alice.

-E daí?

Eu ri, ele não tinha jeito.

-Bom, ele é sim muito bonito, educado e tem um certo charme...

-Vamos ver se ele vai gostar de te ver toda molhada.

-O quê? - perguntei, enquanto ele rapidamente colocava o copo no chão e me pegava no colo. - Jake, eu estou de roupa! Me põe no chão!

-Quem liga?

Comigo esperneando e gritando, ele pulou na piscina, ensopando minhas roupas... Eu estava de biquini, mas realmente esperava não ter que molhar minha roupa... A única coisa útil que ele se dispôs a fazer foi tirar o celular do meu bolso antes de pular.

-Seu ridículo, você me paga!

Rindo, eu comecei a jogar água nele e ele logo veio para cima de mim, fazendo-me cócegas intermináveis. Ele rapidamente me prendeu na borda da piscina, separando minhas pernas e segurando-me com o corpo, enquanto suas mãos me torturavam em cócegas. Eu fiquei me remexendo sem parar, rindo e tentando inutilmente me desvencilhar. Até que ele parou. Quando isso aconteceu, eu percebi algo me pressionando entre as pernas... algo _duro_.

Evitando um suspirou, empurrei o peito molhado de Jacob - o que, diga-se de passagem, exigiu toda a força que existia dentro de mim.

-Hoje não, Jake - murmurei, esperando que só ele ouvisse. Eu pude dizer que seus olhos me encaravam cheios de desejo, suas mãos em minha bunda, ajudando a manter-me no lugar.

Como se não tivesse me ouvido, ele começou a massagear a minha bunda, sorrindo como o cachorro que ele era. Fechei os olhos e o empurrei novamente, desta vez um pouco mais forte. Eu precisava acabar com aquilo antes que perdesse o controle, antes que o deixasse me ter ali mesmo, aos olhos de todo mundo, acabando com toda e qualquer chance que eu pudesse ter com Edward.

-Tudo bem, _agora_ não - disse ele, por fim, afastando-se de mim. Seus olhos fixos em mim, como se reafirmassem que _agora_ não significava _hoje_.

Soltando o ar pesadamente, saí da piscina, olhando para os lados para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção. Para a minha sorte, ninguém parecia ter notado. Na outra ponta da piscina, Rosalie estava sentada na borda, suas pernas abraçando aquelle homem forte de antes, ele de pé da piscina, beijando-a de língua. Nenhum sinal de Edward.

Conhecendo a casa, rapidamente rodeei o terreno e encontrei um varal, tirando minhas roupas molhas, ficando apenas de biquini. Então rumei em direção à mesa de bebidas, onde Edward acabava de encher o copo.

-Muita fila? - perguntou, aproximando-me.

-Nem me fale.

Ele só me encarou depois de ter colocado a garrafa de whisky no lugar e, quando o fez, senti-o engolir em seco. Seus olhos escanearam rapidamente meu corpo molhado e semi-nu, fazendo-me corar.

-Eu... caí na piscina - disse, inventando a desculpa mais ridícula possível e desejando do fundo do coração que ele não me achasse oferecida demais. Ele sorriu.

-E você só bebeu um pouco de vinho.

Eu ri, divertida.

-Eu sou naturalmente atrapalhada, independentemente do nível de álcool.

-Quer voltar pra água? Eu te acompanho.

Pega de surpresa, eu quase aceitei de imediato. Nadar com aquele moço lindo seria mais do que divertido... mas eu não queria reencontrar Jacob tão cedo.

-Agora não, talvez depois.

Ele deu de ombros, começando a andar para longe da mesa de bebidas. Eu o acompanhei.

-Você que sabe, temos a noite toda.

Eu não sei se ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, se ele estava realmente flertando comigo ou se ele era daquele jeito encantador com todo mundo, mas aquela voz grave e levemente grossa, falando calmamente, e aqueles olhos, insanamente dourados e intensos... Eu realmente gostava de acreditar que tinha uma chance com ele.

E, pelas horas seguintes, nós ficamos conversando e rindo de como as pessoas iam ficando progressivamente cada vez mais bêbadas ao nosso redor. Ocasionalmente, quando ele ia pegar alguma bebida ou um de nós resolvia ir ao banheiro, eu o perdia por um tempo. Às vezes eu o demorava para encontrá-lo, outras vezes via-o conversando com outras pessoas e resolvia eu mesma seguir outro rumo. Na maior parte do tempo, no entanto, ficávamos conversando à sós. Eu estava surpresa e de certa forma desapontada por ter se passado tanto tempo e ele não ter tentado nada, pois, se ele fosse minimamente sensível, perceberia que eu já estava mais do que na dele. Nossos olhos se encontravam por longos períodos de tempo, mais do que deveriam. Ocasionalmente, eu olhava ao meu redor e, quando voltava a encará-lo, tinha a sensação de tê-lo visto observando meu corpo, mas, se aquele era mesmo o caso, ele disfarçava muito bem... Eu, no entanto, quando era pega olhando para ele em momentos que não deveria - como quando ele comentava sobre algo ou alguém da festa, virava o rosto e eu não tinha tirado os olhos dele - não fazia o mínimo esforço para disfarçar.

Alguém esbarrou em Edward ao passar. A sala da mansão de Alice estava cheia e agora tinha música eletrônica tocando. Com o esbarrão, Edward chegou bem perto de mim, o cheiro de whisky aparente, mas tolerável. Seus olhos dourados fixos nos meus, até que olhei para seus lábios, umidecendo os meus por puro instinto. Senti que ele se aproximava, meu coração começando a pular em expectativa...

Até que meu telefone começou a tocar, preso em minha mão. Por longos segundos, eu ignorei o toque, continuando parada, e Edward pareceu que faria o mesmo, inclinando-se um pouco mais, mas ele logo se afastou.

-Melhor você atender, pode ser importante.

Amaldiçoando internamente, atendi ao telefone.

_-Bella? - _era a voz de Rosalie. Eu pude ouvir sons de beijo e respiração pesada, mas tentei ignorar.

-Diga, Rose.

-_Estou indo para a casa do Emmet_ - os sons de beijo tinha parado e logo veio um som de motor de carro. Eu já sabia o que estava por vir. - _Ele está dirigindo o meu carro._

-Tudo bem, eu arrumo uma carona - eu murmurei, desanimadamente. Olhando para mim, Edward franziu a sobrancelha.

_-Você é a melhor, Bells - _e desligou_._

Suspirei em derrota e Edward pareceu ter subentendido o que tinha acontecido.

-Tenho certeza de que a minha prima não vai se importar se você dormir aqui.

Sorri, acenando com a cabeça. Se eu estivesse bêbada - o que não era o caso, visto que eu não tinha bebido virtualmente nada com o propósito de dirigir o carro da Rosalie - eu teria respondido algo do tipo _"Nem se eu dormisse no seu quarto?"_, mas, como não estava, eu apenas olhei para os lados e suspirei.

-Eu preciso de mais bebiba ou não vou aguentar todas essas pessoas alegres nessa festa - resmunguei e ele me puxou pela mão.

-Vamos pegar uma garrafa de whisky então, para te atualizar na festa.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

Eu não podia dizer que aquela era uma boa noite para mim... Fiquei a noite toda tendo de me contentar em ver Bella de _biquini_ e não poder tocá-la e agora, na parte interna da casa, cheia de música, bebidas e pessoas dançando loucamente, eu tinha de vê-la dando mole para aquele almofadinha do primo da Alice... como se ele tivesse algo de especial.

Eu tinha perdido a conta de quantos copos de cerveja e de vodka eu tinha tomado, meus reflexos já estavam lentos, minha visão meio borrada, os sons da sala meio confusos. Eu já não queria mais dançar nem falar com nenhuma garota, mas Leah não parava de dançar em minha frente, praticamente se esfregando em mim.

-Leah, eu acho que já passei do ponto de dançar, sério...

-Ah, eu bem percebi - disse ela, andando de forma a me fazer recuar para um canto mais vazio da sala. - Eu tenho uma ideia melhor pra gente, gato.

Ela me empurrou contra a parede, rapidamente começando a devorar meus lábios, uma mão em meu percoço e outra em meu peito nu. O álcool já não me deixava pensar direito... eu queria afastá-la de mim, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi ficar alguns segundos parado, então instintivamente esticar minha língua e segurar a bunda perfeita de Leah... Os graves do som alto ecoando em meu peito.

Demorei mais alguns segundos para cair em mim e perceber que não estava nenhum pouco interessado em sumir com Leah para algum canto... Cessei o beijo e larguei-a.

-O que foi? Quer ir para um lugar mais vazio? - perguntou ela, maliciosamente.

-Leah, eu não estou no humor...

-Você _sempre_ está no humor, gato.

E, para enfatizar a frase, sua mão desceu pelo meu peito, agarrando meu membro por cima da bermuda molhada de piscina. Como eu disse, eu estava mole, nenhum sinal de excitação. Ela, no entanto, começou a me esfregar mesmo assim, seus olhos fixos nos meus, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso malicioso.

Completamente embriagado, eu não me incomodei em tirar a mão dela de lá... aquilo era relaxante. Encostado na parede, olhei por cima do ombro de Leah. Bella ainda falava com o almofadinha, toda risonha... Algumas esfregadas a mais de meu pau e eu já começava a sentir uma pequena reação... Olhei para os peitos de Bella, cobertos apenas pelo biquin, percorri os olhos por suas pernas, concentrei-me na bunda... Quando voltei meus olhos para Leah, percebi que ela não tinha desviado a atenção do meu rosto, um sorriso ainda maior em seu rosto, claramente percebendo que eu já estava semi-duro... sua mão continuamente me estimulando...

A mão de Leah adentrou minha bermuda, passando por dentro da minha cueca e estimulando-me agora diretamente. Por algum tempo, fiquei apenas encarando-a, minha respiração um pouco mais acelerada, mas sem gemidos, apenas longos suspiros. Ela continuou me esfregando, brincando com minha cabeça... Imediatamente quando soltei meu primeiro gemido ela voltou a atacar meus lábios, beijando-me loucamente. O calor dela me acendeu e logo estávamos travando uma guerra de línguas... sua mão ainda dentro de minha bermuda.

Coberto pela música alta e abafado pelos lábios e língua de Leah, eu não me preocupei em evitar meus gemidos. Bêbado como eu estava, minhas duas mãos ficaram repousadas constantemente na bunda dela, acariciando, mas principalmente apertando.

Em poucos minutos, eu gozei na mão de Leah. Ela se afastou de mim e provocativamente lambeu toda a mão...

-Me leve pra casa - ordenou ela, minhas mãos ainda em sua bunda.

-Eu não posso dirigir.

-Eu posso.

-Estou de moto...

-Não tem problema.

Olhei para o local onde Bella antes estava e percebi que ela e aquele almofadinha tinham sumido... Era definitivamente hora de eu sair dali e tirá-la da cabeça.

Leah me arrastou para fora da festa e, sem nos despedirmos de ninguém, ela subiu na minha moto, eu na garupa, abraçando-a por trás. Era madrugada, as ruas estavam desertas e o caminho até a casa dela era longo... Em menos de um minuto eu agarrei os seios dela, contornando-os, apertando-os, brincando com seus mamilos, que, não me surpreendendo, ficaram duros em um instante. Uma mão brincando com seu mamilo, a outra descendo até a sua saia... Afastei a calcinha de Leah, e introduzi um dedo nela... ela estava estupidamente molhada... Pude senti-la tremer em surpresa, a moto reduzindo de velocidade drasticamente.

Enfiei mais um dedo e fiquei bombeando-a por algum tempo, então, dada a dificuldade de movimento em cima da moto, optei por dar atenção para seu clítoris. A esta altura minha ereção já estava de volta, pressionando a parte inferior das costas de Leah. Eu fiz questão de chegar o mais perto dela que era possível para que ela sentisse todo o meu desejo.

Minha mão que apalpava o peito de Leah por cima da roupa finalmente entrou pela blusa dela, desviando do biquini e estimulando o mamilo diretamente, enquanto meus dedos esfregavam cada vez mais rápido o clítoris inchado dela. Senti a dificuldade dela de manter a moto andando em linha reta, mas eu estava disposto a ir até o fim... mesmo através dos dois capacetes, eu conseguia ouvi-la gemer, suspirar e grunhir.

Ela chegou na garagem dela já quando estava perto de explodir. Teve tempo de entrar com a moto e fechar a garagem, mas não de tirar o capacete... meus dedos a levaram ao primeiro orgasmo da madrugada.

Mal tivemos tempo de desmontar a moto e eu a ergui pela bunda, fazendo com que ela me enlaçasse com as pernas, a cabeça de meu pau ereto roçando em sua vagina.

Com ela em meus braços, minha boca devorando a dela e o álcool tendo me consumido, eu fiz o caminho que muito bem tinha decorado... entrei pela garagem, subi as escadas, percorri o corredor até o final e virei à direita, encostando-a na porta de seu quarto. Eu sabia que o barulho tinha grande chances de acordar Seth, seu irmão que dormia no quarto ao lado, mas eu pouco ligava, ele já estava mais do que acostumado...

Leah me passou a chave de seu quarto e eu, com alguma dificuldade, abri a porta, meus lábios nunca deixando os dela, meu pênis nunca deixando de roçar no ventre dela.

Caímos na cama com alguma violência, rapidamente nos desfazendo das roupas. Eu entrei nela como se fosse um ato de rotina, dada a familiariade. Ela gemeu em meu ouvido, eu lambendo o seu pescoço. Meus movimentos foram rápidos e fortes desde o princípio, atendendo à excitação de nós dois. Quando ela chegou ao segundo orgasmo da madrugada, eu estava beijando-a de língua, estrategicamente abadando seus gemidos de prazer.

Como era de praxe, eu não gozei de primeira, continuei minhas estocadas.

-Eu quero te ter por trás - grunhi em seu ouvido.

Ela não se opôs, apenas estendeu a mão até a cômoda e pegou o lubrificante enquanto eu ainda a penetrava e ela ainda gemia.

Eu sai dela e, enquanto espalhava lubrificante por todo pênis, ela ficou de quatro. Aproveitei para lubrificar o buraco menor e, sem mais delongas, penetrei-a, desta vez mais lentamente. Ela gemeu alto, eu xinguei baixinho.

-Sempre me esqueço de como você é apertada aqui.

Eu estava sendo sujo, mas eu sempre era daquele jeito quando bebia...

A cada estocada, uma corrente de êxtase, minhas mãos nos seios de Leah. Quando comecei a aumentar a velocidade, passei a esfregar o clítoris dela. Quando nós dois estávamos perto do orgasmo, segurei sua cintura com as duas mãos para que eu pudesse ir incrivelmente rápido e forte.

Gozei quando não conseguia aguentar mais, mas foi só estimular um pouco o clítoris de Leah que ela logo me acompanhou.

Colapsamos juntos e, sem muitas palavras, caímos no sono, nus e abraçados.

Eu tinha sido muito pouco romântico naquela noite, mas eu tinha alertado a Leah sobre isso e ela me quis mesmo assim. De qualquer forma, foi uma maneira extremamente eficaz de tirar Bella com aquele almofadinha da cabeça.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

Alguns _shots_ de tequila e meia garrafa de whisky compartilhada e Bella já estava atualizada com o nível de álcool da festa. Estávamos dançando animadamente, gargalhando sem motivo. Às vezes eu a girava de costas para mim, dançando colados por um tempo, eu respirando em seu pescoço enquanto ela tomava whisky no gargalo da garrafa, que nunca desgrudava de minha mão.

Havia algo - e eu não sabia dizer exatamente o que - que tinha me atraído nela desde o primeiro instante que a vi. Ela era muito bonita, mas parecia não se tocar disso, dando chance para que aquela amiga dela, a tal de Rosalie, desse em cima de mim descaradamente enquanto ela apenas ficava me olhando... Ao contrário da amiga dela, ela não parecia ter se esforçado para ficar bonita e também não ficou abertamnte se atirando em cima de mim, flertando apeans com os olhos, mostrando interesse, mas deixando aquela sombra de dúvida, aquela margem para escape... Durante a festa toda, eu fiquei querendo beijá-la, mas eu estava adiando o momento... Às vezes eu era quase um romântico à moda antiga, eu gostava de preparar terreno, de provocar e disfarçar logo em seguida, de deixar a dúvida no ar, de criar expectativa... Eu não era de ficar com muitas mulheres, mas, quando me interessava por alguma, eu queria fazer direito.

E, no entanto, com a garrafa de whisky cada vez mais vazia, a música com o baixo pulsante e Bella dançando cada vez mais grudada em mim, lembrando-me de tempos em tempos que teria que dormir lá, eu estava começando a perder o controle.

Assim que a virei para que voltasse a ficar de frente para mim, eu a beijei. Com um pouco mais de força do que gostaria, capturei seu lábio superior, ela beijando o meu inferior. Minha mão livre a puxou mais perto pela nuca, enquanto a que segurava a garrafa a prendeu pela cintura. Ela também estava com uma das mãos ocupadas, segurando o celular, enlaçando-me pelo pescoço.

Ela mordeu meu lábio de leve e eu estremeci. Seu biquini ainda levemente úmido pressionado ao meu corpo em nada ajudava para eu me conter e logo eu quis aprofundar o beijo, testando-a com a ponta da língua. Ela rapidamente abriu a boca e me deu passagem para explorá-la com a língua. Fazia horas que eu a tinha visto pelo primeira vez na vida, mas, mesmo assim, aquelo beijo me pareceu tão certo que eu não queria parar... talvez fosse só a bebida, mas eu estava completamente envolvido naquele beijo.

Nossas línguas se esbarraram várias vezes, nossos corpos colados. Até que Bella quebrou o beijo de forma tão abrupta que me fez pensar que ela estava prestes a me empurrar ou me bater, mas ela apenas trilhou beijos pelo meu maxilar, meus resquícios de barba roçando em seus lábios. Ela chegou à minha orelha, mordendo-a de eve um, duas vezes, fazendo-me estremecer, té que sussurou em meu ouvido:

-Melhor você me arrumar um canto silencioso para dormir.

Eu sorri, puxando-a pela mão através do salão cheio de música alta, passando pela sala de estar, subindo as longas escadarias. Abri a porta e gesticulei para que ela entrasse em meu quarto, então fechei-a atrás ve mim. Acendi a luz e regulei a intensidade para uma luminosidade mínima, aconchegante.

Mal tive tempo de me virar e Bella já tomou a garrafa de whisky da minha mão. Ela colocou um pouco mais da garrafa dentro da boca que o necessário, olhando-me fixamente enquanto engolia o líquido concentrado. Reprimi um gemido.

Quando ela terminou de engolir, eu peguei a garrafa e o celular que ela tinha na mão e coloquei no meu criado-mudo. Rapidamente voltei para beijar Bella. Ela começou a brincar com a extremidade da minha camiseta, logo levantando-a enquanto sua mão subia pelo meu peito, acariciando-me.

-Você está com roupas demais - murmurou ela entre beijos, terminando de erguer minha camiseta. Nos separamos para que eu a ajudasse a me despir, jogando a camiseta para o lado.

Meus lábios voltaram a encontrar os dela e minhas mãos agarraram sua bunda. Ergui-a e suas pernas me enlaçaram. Sentei na beira da cama com ela em meu colo, nunca quebrando o beijo. As mãos dela brincavam com meus cabelos e percorriam as minhas costas, as minhas agora uma em um seio e outra em sua bunda.

Eu estava louco. Eu não era adepto a sexo no primeiro encontro, mas tinha uma certa parte do meu corpo que estava respondendo mais do que eu gostaria...

Bella jogou o peso para cima de mim, emburrando-me em direção à cama... Eu não me opus. Estávamos colados um ao outro, uma mão em sua bunda, outra em suas costas, enquanto as dela ainda brincavam com meus cabelos. Bella se moveu provocativamente, causando fricção entre seu biquini úmido e minha bermuda fina... Eu não reprimi o gemido. Ela continuou mexendo os quadris e me beijando, estimulada pelos sons que estava me fazendo soltar.

A sensação era muito prazerosa, tendo-a em cima de mim enquanto a porta abafava os altos sons da festa que acontecia. Cheiro de whisky enchia o quarto. Bella respirava pesadamente e eu estava tendo dificuldades para manter o foco. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse tão rápido, daquele jeito... E, no entanto, era tão bom quando ela se movia em cima de meu membro ereto...

Tentando manter o controle da situação, inverti nossas posições, agora ficando por cima, entre as pernas de Bella. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e apalpar seu peito através do biquini úmido... Ela gemeu, o mamilo rapidamente endurecido.

Sua mão desceu pelo meu peito, massageando-me, provocando-me... Até que ela começou a abrir minha bermuda. Engasgando, eu segurei suas mãos. Ela protestou. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesado.

-Eu te quero - sussurou ela, quase que implorando. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, sua boca entreaberta, seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração.

-Eu também te quero, Bella... Mas não desse jeito, não no meio dessa festa.

Como se ela não tivesse me ouvido, suas mãos começaram a me apalpar através da bermuda. Eu enroli em seco, tentando não gemer.

-Você _claramente_ me quer também - disse ela, sorrindo tão maliciosamente que me fez começar a beijar o seu pescoço para evitar a sua expressão.

-Nós estamos bêbados... - murmurei em seu ouvido, enquanto ela ainda me estimulava sobre a bermuda.

-Só um pouco.

-Não quero fazer nada que possa te deixar arrependida amanhã.

Minha voz saiu rouca, quase um gemido. Isso deu o efeito contrário que minhas palavras buscavam e ela aumentou os movimentos em meu pênis. Eu estava precisando de todas as minhas forças para me conter.

Com muita resistência, afastei suas mãos de mim, ouvindo grunhidos de protesto. Minha ereção muito pronunciada não me deixava mentir sobre o desejo que me consumia, mas, mesmo assim, eu tinha de agir racionalmente. Saí do meio das pernas de Bella, deitando-me na cama e forçando-a virar de lado. Abraçando-a por trás, mas tomando cuidado para não encostá-la com meu pênis ereto, continuei a beijá-la no pescoço, mas agora docilmente, da maneira mais leve que consegui.

Eu estava tentando diminuir a tensão sexual, mas sem quebrar completamente o clima. Eu só não queria transar com pela primeira vez com os dois bêbados daquele jeito.

Minha mão acariciava a lateral do corpo de Bella, mas bem lentamente. Aos poucos, fui sentindo que a respiração dela foi acalmando e ela própria parou de protestar.

Quando me dei conta, ela estava dormindo em meus braços. Tranquila e doce... como um anjo em minha cama.

Esperei mais alguns minutos para ter certeza de que ela não ia acordar. Fui então ao banheiro da suíte para resolver o meu _problema_...


End file.
